


Der Bruder seiner Frau

by badgerBoyMay



Category: Das Boot (1981), Das Boot - Lothar-Günther Buchheim
Genre: AU Heinrich has a sister, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkwardness, Crack, Crack Fic, Deutsch | German, F/M, World War II, awkward family dinner, dont take it serious, meeting your wifes brother
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 18:16:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20679785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgerBoyMay/pseuds/badgerBoyMay
Summary: Fritz bekommt endlich Urlaub und kann den Bruder seiner Frau kennen lernen.





	Der Bruder seiner Frau

**Author's Note:**

> Ich möchte betonen das dies ein Alternate Universe ist und DEFINITIV NICHT CANON!!!  
Zudem ist das eine art crack fic und ich bitte darum dies nicht zu ernst zu nehmen. Wir dachten bloß es ist irgendwie witzig.

Nach der zweiten Feindfahrt von U96 war Friedrich mit einem Ring am Finger wieder gekommen. Er hatte nicht viel erzählt, so gut wie nichts. So war der Leitende eben. Sein Privatleben ging die Besatzung vom Boot nicht's an. Der Alte schien erst ein wenig genervt darüber das Fritz nichts erzählte, hatte sich aber schnell damit abgefunden. Es war ja auch eigentlich nicht seine Sache und was sein Leitender tat, ging ihn halt nichts an.  
  
Nun, nach der sechsten Feindfahrt, hatte es endlich mal wieder Heimaturlaub für einen Teil der Besatzung gegeben. So auch Friedrich. Er freute sich auf Zuhause. Seine Frau Irmi. Er hatte sie fast ein Jahr nicht gesehen. Es wurde langsam Zeit. Irmgard hatte ihm einen Brief geschrieben, dass er doch endlich ihren Bruder kennen lernen sollte. Friedrich hatte besagten Bruder nie getroffen. Bei der Hochzeit der beiden war er laut Irmi leider verhindert. Hatte wohl irgendwelche wichtigen Besprechungen gehabt die ihm die Sicht auf Urlaub gleich Null gesetzt hatten. Fritz wusste nicht viel über ihn. Nur das er wohl Offizier bei der Marine war.  
  
Heinrich hatte seine Tasche auch schon gepackt. Friedrich stand in seinem Quartier, sein Blick lag auf der Reisetasche. Sie hatten die letzten wichtigen Dinge für die Reparatur besprochen, bevor es in den Urlaub gehen würde. "Wo geht's hin wenn man fragen darf?", kam interessehalber von Friedrich. "Paris?"  
Heinrich schüttelte den Kopf. "Nach Hause. Familienangelegenheiten.", sagte er schlicht. Der Alte war nie sehr gesprächig wenn es um seine Familie ging. "Aha.", antwortete Fritz daher nur.  
"Sie fahren sicher zu Ihrer Frau?", wollte der Kapitänleutnant wissen.  
"Jawoll, Herr Kaleun.", nickte Fritz.  
"Dann wünsch ich Ihnen viel Spaß."  
"Kann ich nur so zurückgeben.", lächelte Friedrich und verließ das Quartier.  
  
Sein Zug hing fest. Durch Fliegeralarm mussten sie halten und hatten bestimmt 2-3 Stunden verloren. Dabei war Fritz so weit gekommen, sogar hinter Aachen. Und das Ohne außerplanmäßig zu halten! Und jetzt das. Es ärgerte ihn. Außerdem würde er jetzt erst viel später Zuhause ankommen. Von wo aus Irmis Bruder wohl fahren musste? Fritz wusste auch nur das er irgendwo in Frankreich stationiert war. Er war gespannt wie der Mann wohl sein würde. So wie Irmi? Hochgewachsen, mit schönen blauen Augen und ein liebenswerter Kerl? Vielleicht.  
  
Friedrich kam ganze sechs Stunden später als erwartet an. Er war total geschafft und wollte nur noch den Abend mit seiner Frau genießen.  
Auf dem Weg vom Bahnhof nach Hause fiel ihm auf, dass er gar nicht wusste wann Irmi's Bruder bei ihnen eintreffen würde. Vielleicht war er ja auch schon da.  
  
Als er das Gartentor aufschob und erleichtert seufzte, sprang auch schon die Haustür auf und Irmgard kam hinaus gelaufen um ihn stürmisch zu umarmen.  
"Hallo Schatz.", lächelte er, müde aber glücklich sie zu sehen.  
"Du bist hier! Oh Fritz ich hab dich so vermisst.", meinte sie überglücklich.  
Sie ließ von ihm ab und nahm seine Hand, zog ihn mit ins Haus. "Mein Bruder ist vor dir angekommen. Er sagte er wäre gut mit dem Zug durch gekommen." erzählte sie. "Von wo kam er denn?", wollte Friedrich jetzt wissen.  
"Saint-Nazaire.", antwortete Irmgard in dem Moment in dem sie das Wohnzimmer betraten.  
  
Friedrich blieb wie angewurzelt im Türrahmen stehen. Besagter Bruder, saß auf dem Sofa, die Ellbogen auf die Knie gestützt und sah ihn aus leicht zusammengekniffenen, ernsten Augen an. _"**Das** ist nicht dein Ernst."_, brachte er hervor und sah seine Frau entgeistert an.  
"Schatz, mein Bruder - _Heinrich_.", stellte sie ihn vor. Der Mann hob den Kopf ein Stück, Fritz wusste nicht ob sein Blick finsterer geworden war oder er sich das nur einbildete. Friedrich schluckte. Scheiße.  
  
Beim Essen ließ Heinrich seinen Leitenden nicht aus den Augen. Dieser schien noch nervöser als sonst.  
Er hatte weiß Gott kein Problem mit seinem Kommandanten. Nur war er sich nicht sicher wie lustig er das fand, dass Fritz seine Schwester geheiratet hatte.  
Wie konnte das überhaupt sein.  
Dann fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Lehmann. Er hatte sich bei diesem Allerwelts Namen nichts gedacht. Jeder fünfte hieß doch Lehmann. Seine Frau hatte ihm nie gesagt das ihr Mädchenname eigentlich ein Doppelname war. Sie hatte immer nur den ersten Benutzt. "Schatz was ist los? Du wirkst so angespannt.", kam besorgt von Irmgard. "Alles ok.", murmelte Fritz und nahm einen Schluck Wein. Oder besser zwei. "Heinrich beißt nicht auch wenn er so aussieht.", lächelte sie.  
Da war sich Fritz in seiner Lage nicht so sicher. "Würde ich nie wagen.", war die brummelige Stimme des Alten zu hören, sein Blick fest auf Fritz gerichtet.  
  
"Heinrich ist Kapitänleutnant!" verkündete Irmi stolz. "Was du nicht sagst.", antwortete Fritz darauf. Seine Hände zitterten. War der Alte wütend? Friedrich hatte tausend Szenarien im Kopf. Würde er ihn gleich hier nieder meucheln oder ihn spätestens im Atlantik über Bord werfen lassen?  
"Sein Boot ist eines der besten in der Flottille.", lächelte sie.  
"Du redest viel zu hoch von mir, Irmgard.", beteiligte sich Heinrich am Gespräch. "Mein Fritz ist auch nicht schlecht! Er ist Ingenieur. Sogar Leitender. Und ein verdammt guter!", nickte sie stolz.  
Friedrich wollte im Boden versinken. War erschießen eine gute Lösung?  
"Das glaub ich dir aufs Wort.", war da ein Lächeln auf Heinrichs Gesicht gewesen? Nur einen Moment lang? Gab es noch Hoffnung?  
  
"Fritz du bist doch sonst nicht so still!", meinte Irmgard irgendwann. Wie sollte Fritz das erklären? Er rang verzweifelt nach Worten als im Heinrich zuvor kam.  
"Ich nehme an, der Mann ist einfach nur nervös weil ich hier bin.", sagte er zu ihr.  
"Aber wieso sollte er das denn-" Heinrich ließ sie gar nicht zu Ende reden, "Ich bin sein Kapitän, Irmi." Dann blickte er wieder zu Fritz, ein bisschen freundlicher als zuvor und winkte "Hey, LI."  
Friedrich räusperte sich und stammelte, eine Oktave zu hoch: "H-Herr Kaleun."  
Irmgard starrte die beiden Männer an.  
"Nein! Echt? Das ist nicht euer ernst."  
"Wenn ich's dir doch sage! Ich bin sechs Einsätze mit dem Mann gefahren!", antwortete Heinrich.  
"Wow..", murmelte Irmi.  
  
Friedrich war sich immer noch nicht sicher wie er die Lage einschätzen sollte.  
War ihm der Kapitän nun feindlich gestimmt oder nicht? Konnte er offen reden, oder eher nicht? Und viel wichtiger, sollte er ihn hier duzen?  
Er wechselte schnell das Thema auf Irmi, "Du hast nie gesagt das du einen Doppelnamen hast."  
"Hab ich auch nicht," kam von ihr. "Heinrich benutzt ihn. Ich hab ihn nie benutzt. Der erste reichte mir.", sie zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Das Problem hat sich mit deiner Heirat ja gegeben.", konterte Heinrich.  
"Stimmt. Grade ist auch schön."  
Fritz seufzte innerlich, Irmi bitte.  
Er stand auf. "Ich geh mal eine rauchen.", murmelte Fritz.  
"Ich komme mit.", kam von Heinrich, der sich ebenfalls erhob.  
Friedrich spürte die Angst. Sein letztes Stündchen hatte geschlagen.  
  
Heinrich lehnte sich auf das Geländer der Terrasse. Fritz stand daneben. "So..", fing der Kapitänleutnant an, "haben Sie doch tatsächlich meine Schwester geheiratet. Und noch nicht mal was gesagt."  
Friedrich hustete, "Woher sollte ich den wissen das sie Ihre Schwester ist, Herr Kaleun?!", rechtfertigte er sich.  
Heinrich sah ihn an, sagte aber nichts dazu. "Sind Sie wütend?", wollte Fritz nun wissen.  
Er seufzte, "Nein. Wieso auch? Ich kenn Sie ja. Sie tun ihr nicht weh.", sagte er.  
"Denn wen Sie ihr weh tun, lass ich Sie Kiel holen. Und den Rest von Ihnen lass ich an den Turm binden.", fügte er ernst hinzu. Fritz schluckte. "Jawoll, Herr Kaleun. Angekommen und verstanden."  
Heinrich klopfte ihm auf den Rücken, "Sie machen das schon."  
  
Nach einer kurzen Stille, drehte er sich wieder zu ihm. "Da Sie ja jetzt mein Schwager sind, wäre das eine gute Gelegenheit zum 'Du' zu wechseln? Oder etwa nicht?", fragte er. Friedrich sah seinen Kapitän verwundert an. "Privat?"  
"Natürlich Privat. Wobei glaub ich auch keiner was sagen würde wenn ich dich an Bord duze."  
"Sie, Verzeihung.. du bist ja auch der Kapitän. Du kannst tun was du willst.", meinte er.  
"Und du bist der zweit wichtigste Mann auf meinem Boot."  
Erneut entstand eine Stille zwischen ihnen. Irgendwann wollte Fritz wissen: "wusstest du es?"  
"Was?", fragte Heinrich nach.  
"Das Irmgard mich geheiratet hat.", stellte Fritz klar.  
"Ich wusste DAS Irmi geheiratet hat, nicht wen sie geheiratet hat. Erst als sie mir hier erzählte das ihr Mann Fritz, der Ingenieur bei der Marine und in Frankreich stationiert ist, später ankommen würde, da hatte ich eine Vermutung."  
"Falls es dich beruhigt ich hab auch nicht damit gerechnet dich so schnell wieder zu sehen. Hätte ich das gewusst, wär ich in deinen Zug gestiegen."  
Da lachte Heinrich. Fritz sah zu ihm, der Kapitänleutnant lachte viel zu selten.  
"Kannst du mal sehen wie das Leben spielt.", er lächelte ihn an mit diesem Ausdruck, den Friedrich oft in der Zentrale oder in der O-Messe von ihm bekam.  
  
Sie gingen wieder rein und Fritz war sich inzwischen sicher, dass er die Nacht überleben würde. Was ihn noch mehr freute, war die Chance in den nächsten Jahren eine richtige Freundschaft zu seinem Kapitän aufbauen zu können.


End file.
